


Gremelshausen

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M, SPN J2 X-mas Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: While on vacation in Germany Jensen and Chris discover a strange town.





	Gremelshausen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



> A big thank you to my beta HermineKurotowa.
> 
> This is a gift for Ashtraythief, I hope you like it.  
> Sorry that it didn´t end up SF but I worked with your fantasy request.

Gremelshausen

I looked at my friend Chris and wondered for the 100th time, if it had been a wise decision to drag Chris on this vacation. I mean the country side here was beautiful: green rolling hills with little creeks and old dark woods. The endless blue sky was dotted with fluffy white clouds. It looked a little bit like the shire cut out of Middle earth. But we weren’t in New Zealand; I had booked us a trip thru Europe back to the roots so to say. 

It had to be. 

Chris partner Jason had died a long suffering death from leukemia. Chris had been with him the whole time, supporting and helping as far as he could. But in the end, when Jason’s body had given up the fight he made me promise, that I would take care of Chris.  
“Jensen, if I have to die, please Chris has to life.” He begged me in his last days and I had promised. That had been almost two years ago and I was at the end of my ropes how to help Chris deal with his loss. Chris didn’t want to talk; he didn’t want to leave his apartment, hell he didn’t want to take a shower!

He lost all his interest in our Law firm “Morgan, Ackles & Kane”. And our law firm had been (apart from Jason) the most important thing to him. And we were good. If you where rich, successful or famous (or all three together) we were the first choice. After a spectacular win at a hopeless law suite we were small but a force to recon with in the court room. 

And then Chris went from a sharp successful young New Yorker lawyer to an unkempt long haired hobo. Not that I minded his long hair or that he didn’t want to be a lawyer anymore, we had been friends before we became rich and successful. What I minded was that he had lost all his drive to do something, to move on, to continue to life.

So this trip was my last straw. I hoped a change of scenery would inspire him, help him to get a new perspective. It had been hard work to get Chris out of his apartment that he had shared with Jason and to finally agree on this trip. 

I had proposed a trip thru Europe: Rom, Paris, Berlin and Amsterdam. But after we had arrived in Germany Chris had confessed that he was sick and tired of big cities. So spontaneous I had abandoned all further travel plans and got two rooms in the middle of nowhere in Thüringen and instead of the Adlon in Berlin we got rooms in Hotel Waldfrieden.

 

Now we were hiking thru the Hainich National Forrest and hadn’t seen another living soul for the past two hours. Slowly but surely I got the feeling we had lost our trail. 

“I’m hungry and thirsty.” Chris complained again.  
“Stop sounding like a five year old. As soon as we reach the next village, we eat something.”  
“And drink! I really start to like the German beer.”  
“Yeah me too.”  
Half an hour later we had climbed up a little hill and looked around there was only forest and meadows around us. Even the trail we had followed had vanished. 

“It’s peaceful.” Chris said and that was the most positive thing he had said the whole trip.  
“Yes it is.” I agreed.  
“And there is a little village where we surly can eat and drink something.” Chris said pointing just down the hill.

How could I have missed the little village? Over a clear creek lead an old stone bridge and a dirt way lead to a couple of picturesque old houses in the middle of a green valley.  
“I hope they speak English.” Chris remarked, as we headed down “I can only order beer and sauerkraut in German and I don’t even like sauerkraut.”  
“I Hope the have a tavern of some kind there.” I added.

I looked at the map on my cell phone to figure out where we were but it only showed ongoing forest for miles and miles. Hm strange usually the maps were absolutely correct.

We had almost made it to the bridge, when I saw two men standing in the middle of the bridge. One had long blond hair and was playing a lute and the other one was – stunning. He had flobby brown hair and was tall, like very tall. When he turned around and saw us heading towards them he raised his hand in an old way of greeting, smiling at us (and showing some damn cute dimples).  
“Hi! Sorry do you understand us?” I asked and prayed that this cute guy and I shared some kind of common language. Didn’t they teach English in German schools?  
“Yes, I can understand you perfectly.” Came the soft replay paired with another dimpled smile thrown my way.  
“I think we lost our way.” Chris said stepping closer to the man with the lute.  
“I think you are exactly where you need to be.” Came the answer from the man. 

I could only stare and smile at the young man in front of me and Chris wasn’t doing any better with lute guy. The man was perfect. If god (or who ever) would have created a man just for me, he would look like tall, dark haired and handsome guy just in front of me. Paired with the attraction came the feeling that I knew this man, sometimes you meet someone and even if you literally has just met, you got the feeling to know the other person for a long time. 

That was how I felt on the bridge, and then Chris stomach grumbled and broke the spell.  
“Sounds like you are hungry. I’m Jared and my friend with the lute is Steve.”  
“I’m Chris Kane and this is my friend Jensen Ackles. So is here a place where two hungry wanderers can eat and drink something?” Chris asked leaning closer to Steve.

Was he flirting? But before I could follow that thought Jared grabbed smiling my hand and said: “Yes Jim and Samantha have some soup prepared and tomorrow night is the big midnight summer party.” He took a deep breath, he hadn’t let go of my hand and looked me deep in the eyes and asked: “Will you stay and celebrate with us?”

Jareds eyes were beautiful and exotic, a mix of blue, gold and green.

“Ahm.” I said not very eloquently. Usually I wasn’t so tongue tied, I prided myself being very eloquently in the court room and flirting at a parties but this handsome man had me stumble over a simple answer.

“We would love to.” Chris answered instead. He still leaned into Steve, but Steve didn’t seem to mind one bit. 

“Okay than I should call our hotel, to let them know we will be staying here.” I fished out my cell phone, Jared let go of my hand starring at it like he had never seen one before.  
“I can’t get any connection.” I said turning on the bridge and slowly walking back, as soon as my feet touched the other side I saw that I had a connection again.  
“Hello Frau Müller, this is Jensen Ackles speaking I just call to let you know we were invited to celebrate midnight summer.”  
“Oh Herr Ackles thank you for let me know, so I don’t have to prepare dinner for my only two guests. May I ask where you staying?”  
“Jared, what is the name of the village?”  
“Gremelshausen.”  
“We are in Gremelshausen.”  
“Was!? Herr Ackles das ist nicht…. this is …not …“  
„I’m sorry I losing the connection. See you tomorrow.”

“Everything all right?” Jared asked. He had waited for me at the middle of the bridge. I could see Chris and Steve walking next to another and just vanishing behind the first houses.  
“Yes everything is fine, she just seemed upset.” I wondered starring at my phone before I put it away.  
“Lets go before there is no food left for us.” Jared said reaching out for my hand again. 

 

Gremelshausen was a very small village just a handful of very nice, very authentic and very old studwork houses around a town square complete with a fountain in the middle. It was obvious that they were preparing for some kind of festival. What surprised me was , there were no cars around and the people were all dressed really old fashion and traditionally. I hadn’t paid really attention to what Jared was wearing but now I saw that he also was dressed in soft looking leather pants, leather boots and some kind of blue tunic. Again I was reminded of Lord of the ring especially the preparations for Bilbo Baggins birthday celebration.  
“Are you people enactors? Did you ban cars?”  
“What else could we be?” Jared asked back “Would that explain … the missing cars?”  
“Yes. Well kind of.”  
“Than you found your answer.”

Meanwhile we had reached the town square and I saw Chris sitting with Steve on a wooden bench. Half a dozen young men were preparing a maypole. They had cut away all branches and were now removing the bark so that the smooth, almost white trunk remained along with some green on top. The girls were sitting around the fountain and making garlands out of colourful fabric strips and flowers. 

“Jared!” a beautiful small dark haired woman came to us. “Here.” She put a flower crown on Jared’s head “And one for your gorgeous friend.” And with that I also had a flower crown.  
“Gen this is Jensen Ackles, Jensen this is my friend Gen and Gen you know the will be withered by tomorrow night.” He said pointing to our crowns.  
“Than I make new ones! See you later.” And with that she hopped away.

The food was good. I sat next to Chris on the bench but I was talking only to Jared (like Chris was only talking to Steve). I told Jared all about me, my job in New York, my apartment, my work, parties I went to, movies I had watched and our trip here. And he listened and asked questions like I reported tales of a exotic place.  
“And you Jared tell me something about you. What do you do when you don’t play renaissance fair?”  
“I’m a carpenter. I build furniture. I made most of the things you see around here. I like to read books and hang out with my friends here. What you see is what you get!” He finished his rather short introduction.  
“You are very different from all the people I have met.” I remembered Matt my last boyfriend: sophisticated, smart, calculating. Always reassuring himself that his public appearance was flawless. Not that I was much better, I guess, but I knew about the difference between the real person and appearance while for Matt appearance was everything.  
I wondered how Jared would do in New York. 

“Would you like to join me in my workshop? There are some thinks I have to work at. I could show you around later.”  
I turned around to Chris to let him know I would go with Jared.  
“That’s fine.” He told me “Steve and I have to rehearse, if we want to sing and play tomorrow night.” 

I followed Jared to a nice two story little cottage with a large front door that would open to an almost open air workshop.  
“Steve lives next door.” He explained before I could ask.  
“What have you done to Chris?” I asked in wonder “He hasn’t been that happy for a very long time.”  
“I think Steve is what he needs. What he was looking for. That is why you both came here. You were both missing something.”  
“I missed something – like what? Look I’m a successful lawyer in New York, if I would miss something I would get it”  
Jared looked sad for a moment but than he said: “Maybe but right now you’re here, with me, let’s make the most of our time together. Lets make your stay here unforgettable.”

Jared had said he was a carpenter and mostly that was true he finished a table and a chair but than he showed me a chess game he had made and figures he had carved out of wood. 

Statues carved out wood so fine and artistic I half expected them to move.  
“Wow Jared these are fantastic. You’re an artist! You should have exhibitions in Berlin or even New York and not in a dark work shop.”  
Jared ducked his head to hide his blush, how could someone grown up still blush? 

“Can I make one of you?” he asked “I would like to have something so I can remember you.”  
“Wouldn’t a photo be faster?” I asked with a smile but followed him outside where he sat me down in the new chair, took a sketch book and started drawing.  
“Jesus Jared! You are an artist!” I said after I caught a glimpse of what he was drawing. 

Many people walked by and commented on the new chair and table and sometimes on the sketch he was working on. There was a peace and a happiness around this people I had never felt before. 

“You guys take the enactment really serious. I haven’t seen a smart phone or sneakers the whole day.”  
“Do you miss it?  
And we have certain rules. If you live here you have to follow them. We all know about the danger that comes from not following those rules.”  
“Danger? Keep cool Jared I’m just talking about smart phones. If you’re so serious about authentic don’t Chris and I spoil the fun?”  
“We are all happy that you found us. You could never spoil this reality.”  
Jared leaned forward and brushed his lips to mine. 

Pure electricity runs thru my whole body and I gasped pulling Jared closer before he could move away. Our tongues danced around each other in a dance old as time.  
“Ahm.” We stepped apart and an older man with beard looked smiling at us.

“Don’t stop on my account. I just came to say hello to our guests.”  
“Jensen Ackles this is Jim Beaver our … our…mayor. Jim this is Jensen he is a lawyer in New York.”  
“Nice to meet you Sir.” I said.  
“Call me Jim. Everybody does. Are you staying?”  
“Yes I’m looking forward to celebrate midnight summer…”  
“No I mean…”  
“We haven’t … I didn’t tell…” Jared interrupted.  
Jim looked at Jared concerned. “Jared you know the rules.”  
“Yes but there is still so much to show him, I got plenty of time.”  
“If you think so. Jensen, see you later.” With a nod Jim walked away.

“Tell me what?” I inquired as a lawyer I was used to be withheld information or to be just lied at but some of Jared’s appeal to me was, that he seemed honest.  
“I tell you later, promise.” He deflected “Now I want to show you my favourite place. Come with me please.”

Jared held out his hand and I let him pull me to my feet. As we walked thru Gremelshausen I had the dream like feeling again. Surreal like Frodo or Sam would come running toward us. The air was so fresh, the sun so warm, the birds were singing, it felt almost like a Disney version of reality. 

“Where are we going?” I asked as we left the last houses behind.  
“Not too far.” Jared led us to a beautiful meadow. There were large willow trees their branches sometimes touching the ground. And the ground itself covered in thick green moss and grass. 

“Wow! If I wouldn’t sound like a Disney princess I would say “It is all so magical” here.” I said turning slowly around myself to take it all in.

“I don’t know anything about a royal highness of Disney, but you’re not a princess.” Jared said.  
I turned to look at Jared as he parted some branches of a willow that hang from the tree like a curtain and held them open for me to follow him. 

Enchanted – that was the first word that came to my mind Green light shined thru the leaves and the grass was dry and soft. 

“Wow Jared this is…” suddenly Jared was right in front of me, pressing his strong body to mine.  
“I know.” He whispered against my mouth. He wanted to step away but there was no way I would be satisfied with this chaste kiss. I pulled him close again and kissed him. 

Jared tasted like sunshine and honey and some mysterious promise I couldn’t wait to find out. Wordlessly he took off his shirt and sank to his knees looking expectant at me. I work out regularly, so I consider myself not too bad looking. His golden skin covered hard muscles that came from real physical activity and not from workout sessions in the gym. I took also my shirt off while Jared unbuckled my belt. Opening my pants and letting them slide to the ground he asked,: “May I?”

Slowly he rubbed his palm over my still covered erection. I nodded, craving his touch and not sure my voice would work. Licking his lips he smiled up to me, still kneeling before me. He reached up and pulled my boxer briefs down.  
When I felt Jared lick the V that formed at my hips I nearly lost it and Jared must have sensed it because he pulled back.  
"I'm nowhere near done Jensen so just hang on."  
His gravelly voice drove me insane and I made it clear by bucking my hips forward as if to tell Jared to get on with it. Jared chuckled low and I felt it resound through my entire body.  
Finally I could feel Jared's hot breath on my cock and I stilled until I felt a slick hot stripe travel up the underside, then concentrate on the tip, dipping into the slit there. I slammed my head against the tree trunk and nearly fell over when I felt my dick slide past Jareds lips to be cradled on his tongue.  
I looked down in time to see Jared move his head forward and take me in all the way to the base.  
Jared’s lips were fucking beautiful wrapped around me. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at peace with his nose nestled in the soft curls that surrounded my cock. He inhaled, and it tickled me a little but not enough to react, then he started up a rhythm that had me struggling to breathe.  
It started with Jared taking me into his mouth again until I could feel myself hitting the back of Jared’s throat, then he would hollow his cheeks while pulling back and running his tongue into my slit before starting up all over again. The humming Jared was doing made the pleasure more intense than I thought could be possible.  
"Are you humming a song?"  
Jared gave me a leering look from beneath his eyelashes and pulled off with a pop.  
"Hey, I've always been complimented on my technique."  
And before I could even finish rolling my eyes Jared was sucking me so hard that I came in waves down Jared’s throat, clutching his long hair in my hands.  
Once I could open my eyes I looked down and saw Jared sitting on his haunches and stroking himself. I dropped to his knees and replaced his hand with my own.  
I wrapped my other hand around the back of it and pulled him in for a kiss. Mapping his mouth with my tongue like I never wanted to forget it, I licked as far as I could and tasting myself only made it better.  
I knew Jared was getting ready to come by the way his whole body was shaking and I stroked him through the last of it. Jared leaned against me worn out from his orgasm and I helped him up and laid down next to him on our bed of grass.

The sun was beginning to set when we walked hand in hand back to Gremelshausen. The preparations had continued and now you could hear lutes and a violin practicing a merry melody. All together there were approximately 200 persons and the celebration was about to begin. Jared found us two seats close to the dance floor in front of the little stage. And I was more than a little surprised to discover Chris on stage with Steve, both of them holding a lute and playing the song we had heard form afar. 

Obviously, Chris had decided to embrace the enactment thing since he was dressed like Steve or Jared and with a beer in one hand, I walked over to both of them.  
“Hi Chris! Having fun?”  
“Hi Jensen, where have you been? We almost went looking for you.”  
“We?”  
“Well, Steve and I.”  
I had no idea how much time had past since we arrived in Gremelshausen. Couldn’t have been that long, couldn’t it?  
“What happened to your pants?” I asked.  
Chris turned red and answered, avoiding my eyes:  
“There was a little accident and they need washing. So Steve borrowed me something.”  
“That is very nice of him and it looks good an you.”  
“Maybe you should change too. I’m sure it would fit you.”  
“Maybe later,” I answered laughing. 

Jim Beaver stepped on the stage, “People of Gremelshausen, I have the great pleasure to announce that the celebration of Midsummer has now begun. A special welcome to our new friends Chris and Jensen, we are happy you found us and would like you to stay. It seems like centuries that Steve or Jared were that happy.” People laughed loud at this small joke.  
“And now: have fun! Eat! Drink! Love! Celebrate life! We don’t know when we will come together again.” 

I had made my way back to Jared, who was grinning from ear to ear.  
“Jim is right, you do look happy.” Gen told him. “Jensen, here taste this, I made it myself.” She handed me some cute little sausages on a plate “These are called Thüringer Bratwürste.”  
“They are great. Thank you, Gen.” And they were fantastic. A warm fluffy feeling spread in my chest, and I felt at home in a way I hadn’t in years. My parents had died when I was in college; Chris was the only family I cared about. Well untill today. 

Without any conscious thought my eyes searched for Jared and I smiled at him. 

The food was fantastic, I tried klöße and some kind of apple pie, and then Steve played on the lute and then they brought a wooden keg with beer and then Chris played together with Steve and then I spilled beer over my pants (because I was laughing too much) and had to borrow something from Jared. Later Jared and I danced and laughed even more about the funny stories Jim told us. And then Jared was kissing me again, holding me close, and I found myself wishing that this night would never end. 

Later we both laid half naked in the hay in a barn, kissing each other.  
“We have to talk, Jensen,” Jared started, “this night will end soon and there are some things you need to know.”  
“What are you talking about?” I asked a little bit drunken and high on kissing and touching Jared. “This night will never end.”  
A sad smile played around Jared lips, and I wanted to kiss him again and again.  
“Yes, it seems that way. But there are things you need to know about me, about Gremelshausen.”  
I nodded at him to continue even so I had no idea what the heck he was talking about.  
“You said this day or night doesn’t seem to end and that is partly true. Do you remember when you first saw Gremelshausen? That it seemed to appear out of nowhere? And that everything around here looks like - how did you call it – like a renaissance fair.” 

He took a deep breath and I motioned him impatiently to continue. 

Was that the part where he told me, they were part of some kind of cult or…  
“Well, the truth is, Gremelshausen is enchanted. We appear only every 77 years or in times of desperate need.” 

“What the hell?” I scrambled away from him. 

That was the stupidest thing I had ever heard.  
“If you want me to go, just tell me so. But don’t make up bullshit like that. As a lawyer I get told enough lies and I hate being lied to. And now you tell me this absolutely unbelievable shit.”  
I got up looking around for a shirt.  
“Where is Chris?” I asked Jared coldly.  
“I think he is with Steve, and Steve will tell him the same…”  
“...lies! I’m out of here. As soon as the sun is up, we leave.”

I hurried out of the barn. I didn’t want to spend any more time with this guy who made up things that were… unbelievable. Looking around I saw Chris striding towards me, his face showing nothing but rage.  
“Did he tell you…” he started.  
“This bullshit about being enchanted – yes. I told him not to lie to me but …” I trailed of.  
“Let’s just get our stuff and then we’ll be out of here.”  
We found our back packs by the fountain at the town square. As we turned around to head toward the bridge we saw Jared and Steve walking toward us.  
“Jensen, Chris, please let us explain,” Jared pleaded, but we walked right by them and headed our way. 

It didn’t stopped Jared thought, he continued just as if we had agreed  
“It is the truth. Gremelshausen only appears once every 77 years. This is your shot at happiness and true love. Don’t walk away from it, just because you’re too proud and afraid to stay.”  
“You’re from New York, which is in America. Didn’t you wondered why you could talk to us, understand us? Why we have in the middle of Germany English names? Why we appeared in time when you had lost your way? This is our magic.” Steve tried to explain.  
“We can understand you because we love you. We were there because you needed us! Don’t throw it away because you’re too proud to admit you need me. “Jared pleaded with us. 

I exchanged a look with Chris and without slowing down, I answered him.  
“I’m not too proud, and if I throw something away, it’s your lies. Even now you both are lying to us!”

We had reached the stone bridge and the sun was lurking just behind the mountains. Desperate Jared said: “Gremelshausen gave me refuge, when they wanted to execute me for sodomy. Jim told me I would find my true love in time. I waited more than 400 years to meet you! Please don’t leave me!”  
“Jared, seriously: get help.” And with that I walked over the bridge followed by Chris. 

Our feet touched the other side in the same moment the sun rose over the horizon. In the blinding light of the new morning we headed back to civilisation. We had reached the top of the mountain before we dared to look back. 

Fog had covered the bottom of the valley, and we couldn’t see anything. 

 

Two hours later we found a road and another hour later we were back in Mihla. We hadn’t talked much during our way back, I mean what was there to talk about? These people were crazy weirdoes who played medieval. Right? Because otherwise…  
“I can’t wait to take a hot shower,” Chris groaned.  
“Yes, I know what you mean,” I agreed.  
When we got closer to our hotel we saw two police cars parked in front of it. As we entered, Frau Müller came running to us. “Herr Kane! Herr Ackles! We were so worried about you! Where have you been?”  
“I called you yesterday to let you know we were staying in Gremelshausen.”  
“You didn’t call yesterday, you called a week ago!”  
“What? That is impossible!”  
One of the police officers came over and asked, “Sind Sie Herr Ackels? Are you Herr Ackles?” and all I could think was what the heck was going on here?

 

Five months later

It was Christmas time in New York. The weather was terrible, all cold rain for days and the Christmas trees looked sick and sad. 

I poured myself another whisky. It was only 3 p.m., but I didn’t cared - like so often in the past few months. The aftermath of our adventure had been confusing at the best and humiliating at the worst. 

Off course nobody believed our story about Gremelshausen and the police chalked it up to some kind delusion due to exhaustion. After five month I was ready to admit, at least to myself, that it was true and that I missed Jared.  
Whether if we spent one day or one week together, our time had been intensive. 

I had lost two important law suits in the last three months and I didn’t care. There wasn’t much that interested me these days.

Knocking at my door Chris entered without waiting for my reply and poured himself also a drink. He also had changed dramatically. He worked around the clock, almost never went home and the deals he made were sometimes barely legal. 

For whatever reason we never talked about Gremelshausen, we sat together and emptied whiskey bottle after whiskey bottle, but we never talked about Jared and Steve. 

“Jensen, Chris, we need to talk.” Our partner, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, also entered my office and looked disapprovingly at our drinks. “We can’t continue like this anymore. Jensen, you don’t care about anything anymore. And Kane? The deal in the Shawn suit? You should be ashamed of yourself. Instead you both sit here in the afternoon and try to get drunk. I don’t know what happened at your trip, but get a grip or leave. Because the way things are now I don’t want to work with any of you.”  
He turned around and stormed out. 

“I’m missing Steve.” Chris admitted totally out of context and looked miserably at me. “I know I was in a bad place when Jason died, but there was no way I could have avoided that. Nothing I could do. With Steve it was my fault. And Jensen, I miss him. I miss him every morning when I open my eyes and with every breath I take. I have to go back and try to find him.” 

I understood what Chris said, it was the same for me. After returning home, I tried to continue my life like before. I went to work, joined my colleagues for parties, hooked up with good looking guys, but everything seemed shallow and the people boring compared to the wonderful people I had met in Gremelshausen. My relationships got worse and worse because I couldn’t hold the one person I longed for. 

“What do you want to do?” I asked.  
“In less than one month is midwinter maybe… I mean the last time it was midsummer so may be that means something…” he trailed off, his desperation and longing obvious.  
“Do you want to give this all up for a musician?” I had to ask.  
“Yes!” he assured, “What about you? Are you willing to give up your Upper Eastside Apartment, your dream job, your sophisticated boyfriends and fancy dinner invitations for a 400 year old carpenter?”  
That was the question I was asking myself.  
Was I willing to give up everything I had worked for my entire life?  
Was I willing to give up everything for a chance with Jared?

 

For the next three weeks Chris was busy to wrap up his life here. He asked me more than once if I wanted to come with him, but I couldn’t make a decision. It was too easy to pretend everything was a dream: Gremelshausen, Gen, Jim, Steve and Jared. I missed Jared, yes, but was that enough to spend the rest of our existence together?  
How come that Chris felt so certain and sure? 

A week before Christmas, I drove my friend to the airport, and when his flight to Germany was called, I had a sudden moment of clarity. I knew I had to go with Chris now because if I didn't, I'd regret it until the day I died alone in my fancy Upper Eastside apartment.

 

Chris was surprised when I called to tell him to wait for me at a hotel in Frankfurt. Jeff was equally surprised, but he sounded pleased when I arranged with him to handle my things the same way he was supposed to do for Chris if we didn't contact him before January 10th.

Mihla was covered in snow and taking on a Hallmark look. Frau Müller was pleasantly surprised to see us again.  
“I didn’t think I would see you again. Will you stay for Christmas?”  
“No, sorry we will leave early on the 21st.” I answered. 

We had lost our way when we found Gremelshausen the first time in summer. Now it was winter and a thick blanket of snow covered everything. How should we find the right valley? Did we need to say anything to make Gremelshausen appear?  
Well, at least for the first part we seemed to be successful, we had lost our way again.  
“What’s in your backpack?” I asked Chris to cover up my fear that this was a hopeless quest.  
“Song book and chocolate, he never had chocolate before. What’s in yours?”  
“Paint, brushes and a set of carving knifes and chocolate.”  
I only had little time for preparations, but I had given some thought to what to take with me, and I was happy with the result.  
“What time is it?” Chris asked after we reached another mountain top.  
“1:30 p.m., we still got almost two and a half hour of daylight left. Lets make the best of it.”

It was way past 3 p.m., and I was getting desperate. I had imagined that somehow magically Gremelshausen would lead us the way. That we, no matter which way we’d take we’d end up in Gremelshausen. Now though,the sun was setting and the dusk was strange, and it was already pretty dark under the high fir trees, but still no sign of a stone bridge or little cottages. 

I had bet my livelihood on the fact of finding a magical town. Instead it started to snow again! It was cold, it was wet and getting dark.  
“Jensen!” Chris called from behind me. “I think we’re in trouble.”  
“Yes, I know. Do you want to go back?”  
“No!”  
“Me neither.”  
We continued our way and it got darker by the minute. The snow now was falling in heavy flocks and a cold frosty wind pulled on our coats and pants. This could end badly for us, if we didn’t find Gremelshausen soon. 

The snow grew knee high which made walking tiresome. My legs hurt and I was freezing cold.

“I wont give up!” I screamed at the trees. “I know you’re here somewhere! I’m sorry. Please take us back!”

Chris looked at me like I had lost my mind. The sun had set behind the mountains and the snow storm had increased with intensity. Chris was stumbling along when his foot got caught in something under the snow and he fell face first into the snow. 

“Chris! Are you okay?”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so cold and tired, I don’t want to move anymore.”  
“What about Steve? Don’t you want to see him again?”  
“Yes, but I’m so cold and tired. I’ll just be waiting here for him.” 

Panicking I looked around. Chris would die if I didn’t move him to some kind of shelter! I grabbed him under his arms and dragged him under a large fir tree. Here was less snow and the trunk sheltered us a little bit from the icy winds.

I turned around and spoke to the darkness and the snow and the wind and the trees.  
“Steve, if you want your go at real love, save Chris. Jared, please for the love of god, me here. I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you.”

Suddenly, there was some movement in the air, like some kind of veil or curtain was lifted moved and Jared and Steve stepped through the fast growing opening.  
“Chris!” Steve called and hurried to his lover.

But I only had eyes for Jared. He still wore the same clothes he had in summer and smiled his dimpled smile at me.  
“Took you long enough. Are you sure, Jensen? There is no going back this time.”  
“Yes, yes, I’m sure.” And then he was right in front of me and leaned down to kiss me.  
“I love you.” I breathed into his lips.  
“Then come with me.” He held out his hand, and we followed Steve and Chris behind the veil. 

I could see moonlit Gremelshausen. The old houses were covered in snow, and golden welcoming golden candle light shone out of the windows. I was at home.

End

**Author's Note:**

> As said this was a gift for Ashtraythief. I hope she liked it.
> 
> If this felt familiar well like 30 years ago I watched an old movie. I didn´t remembered the titel or stars or that it was a musical. When I started writing this story I searched for the movie and found out it was "Brigadoon" with Gene Kelly. The fun fact was that the musical was based on an old German tale about a town call Gremelshausen. 
> 
> So since I´m German, Ash is German and the story is basically German I put it back to Germany.  
> Comments no matter when made are highly appreciated.


End file.
